The present invention is related to rim cavity wings, and in particular to shaped rim cavity wing surfaces.
The rim cavity region in turbomachinery applications refers to regions between rotating components and stationary components located interior of the gas path. Rim cavity regions pose a number of challenges that affect the overall performance of the turbomachinery equipment. For example, in the turbine section of a turbomachine, in which hot gas from the combustor progresses through the turbine flow path, the rim cavity region is cooled through the introduction of purge air into the rim cavity region. However, purge air (also referred to as bleed air) comes at the expense of overall engine efficiency.
In the compressor section of a turbomachine, in which air is compressed for delivery to the combustor section, the rim cavity region is typically pressurized to prevent high-pressure air from the gas path from escaping into the cavity region. Like purge air, high pressure air that escapes the gas path results in inefficiencies in the turbomachine.